


Five More Minutes

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on anon comment, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knee-highs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleeping In, Socks, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Sykkuno has cake, Thighs, This is all I do now isn't it XD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whinny Sykkuno, no beta we die like people, thigh kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: In the morning Corpse wants five more minutes but Sykkuno isn't having it.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035840
Comments: 5
Kudos: 451





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a little comment from my last fic and I decided to make it! If your reading anon (or SykkunoSimps) hope you like it!!! Thanks for the suggestion!!!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> If either Sykkuno or Corpse say their uncomfortable with this ship I will gladly take this down! THIS IS BASED ON THEIR PERSONAS!!!!!

“Corpse..” 

The shuffle of socked feet. 

“Corpsse.”

The bed Corpse was laying on dipped under Sykkuno’s weight as he dug one knee into the mattress. Sykkuno pressed his palms into Corpse’s back, pushing down lightly as he tried to get him up. 

It was late one Saturday morning, their off day, and Corpse was sleeping in. Sykkuno would’ve been okay with that if he was also in bed, asleep, with his cuddly boyfriend, their legs curled together under the covers. But no, he was awake and had made breakfast for the two of them so they could have a good start to the long day they were going to have at the zoo. 

Corpse groaned into his pillow, curling up more into the bed. 

“Babe! It’s morning, wake up!” After a few more shakes of Corpse’s broad shoulders, Sykkuno pouted, deciding he needed to go into plan B as Corpse mumbled a soft “Five more minutes.” 

He hooked his legs over each side of Corpse, carefully lowering himself onto Corpse’s back, his soft pink thigh highs clinging to his legs from all the movement as well as his almost identical colored pleated skirt, billowing out around his legs. 

His boyfriend grunted under the extra weight, holding up his head to look around where it was coming from sleepily, knotted curls falling over his face. “Sy, why are you on my back?” He asked, voice hoarse. 

“ _ Because _ you need to get up!” He whined, fingers tapping over the flowy tattoos on Corpse’s shoulder. 

“Baby.” 

“Hm.” Sykkuno stuck out his bottom lip dramatically, watching as his boyfriend titled his head to the side to see Sykkuno as much as possible. 

“Off. I love you but off.” 

Sykkuno rolled his eyes and slipped off of Corpse’s back, feet hitting the carpet with a soft thud. 

Corpse  _ finally  _ sat up in the bed, scrubbing a hand over his face with a soft sigh, eyes closed. When he finally opened his eyes, he took in Sykkuno’s appearance, a soft flush tenting his pale olive skin. 

“Morning,” Sykkuno chirped, his mood seeming to brighten as Corpse finally noticed what he was wearing. Though he’s worn it often, he’s grown into himself a bit more, trying out Lingerie, custom collar and cat ears, and of course, more knee and thigh highs. Corpse bought it all for him, spoiling the shit out of him for the past could of months.

Corpse’s hands came up to Sykkuno’s hips, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed and between his open legs, “Good Morning.” He moved his large hands over his boyfriend’s thighs and the gap in between the pleated skirt and sheer socks. 

A small smile tugged at his tips as he tugged lightly at the navy bows on the socks. “You like it?” Sykkuno asked shyly, fingers winding in Corpse’s curls, absently detangling the knots. 

Corpse hummed drawing Sykkuno’s leg upward to hold at the mattress, then began pressing soft kisses to the patch of freckled skin. Sykkuno let out a little giggle at the affection, loving how great mornings like these were. 

He glanced up at Sykkuno, who was looking down at him, a fond look in his eyes. “You are so handsome, babe,” Corpse said, leaning his cold cheek into Sykkuno’s warm thigh. 

“I know.” 

Corpse snorted, letting go of Sykkuno to fall back into the bed laughing, Sykkuno following suit, resting his head on Corpse’s shoulder. When the laughter fizzled out, Corpse leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Sykkuno’s untamable bedhead, letting his adorable boyfriend curl into his side. 

Maybe five more minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Feel free to comment any suggestions for a drabble I could make next or just something I may have spelled or had the grammar wrong! I love the feedback!


End file.
